


Bugged

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are annoyingly persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
